Pequeño Papá
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Un pequeño Makoto sorprende a su padre con preguntas sobre paternidad.


Título: Pequeño Papá.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Tachibana padre. Mención de Haruka.

Género: Humor.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Resumen: Un pequeño Makoto sorprende a su padre con preguntas sobre paternidad.

Longitud: 569 palabras.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic iba a formar parte de una serie de drabbles donde pretendía contar la historia romántica de Makoto y Haruka desde su infancia, sin embargo después de un par de años sólo escribí este drabble así que mejor lo publico solo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

—Papá ¿qué hago si Haru-chan tiene un niño?

El señor Tachibana tosió un poco tratando de no ahogarse con su bebida y miró a su hijo mayor que seguía siendo un niño.

—¿Perdón? ¿De dónde va a sacar un niño?

Cuando Makoto empezó a balbucear y a evadir la mirada supo que la respuesta no iba a gustarle.

—¿Y bien?

—P-pues… es que le hice un niño.

El señor Tachibana miró a su hijo como si no hablara japonés.

—¡¿Quéeee?! —exclamó haciendo que el niño brincara y se encogiera, se obligó a serenarse «calma, no puede ser que ellos… que Makoto…» Makoto, dime exactamente como se supone que le hiciste un niño.

—P-pues… es que él y yo… estábamos en su cuarto ayer y yo… —Makoto dijo algo en voz tan baja que no pudo oírle.

—Repite eso, no te escuché.

—Q-que le di un beso… como en la película que vimos… —el señor Tachibana soltó el aire que retenía y se relajó, hace sólo un par de días habían visto una película donde la pareja protagonista se casaba y se besaba castamente al final de la ceremonia y en lo que debían ser años tenían un hijo, claro que en la película eso se resumió en apenas minutos y su hijo lo había asimilado erróneamente.

—Escucha hijo —se puso frente a él y le sujetó los hombros con seriedad, aunque Makoto sólo era un niño imitando algo que veía en televisión estaba yendo muy rápido para su edad. El pequeño le devolvió la mirada con toda su atención— Haru-chan no tendrá un niño.

—¿No?

—Escucha… después te lo diré con mayor precisión pero por ahora sólo necesitas saber dos cosas: en primer lugar los niños no se… crean con un beso —¿cómo diablos le explicaba esas cosas usando un lenguaje que entendiera a esa edad? Por suerte Makoto le asintió con comprensión— y en segundo lugar Haru-chan no puede tener niños por qué sólo las chicas pueden tener niños.

Makoto ladeó la cabeza de tal modo que supo que no había entendido del todo.

—¿Sólo las chicas?

—Así es, uhm, sólo las mujeres, como tu mamá, pueden hacer niños, los hombres como tú y yo o Haru-chan no pueden.

—¿Por qué no? —¿ahora cómo le explicaba?

—Es… un talento con el que nacen las mujeres y que los hombres no tenemos, uhm… has visto que Ren y Ran tienen diferencias ¿cierto? —Makoto asintió— Pues es algo parecido.

—Oh… —vio algo de comprensión en su mirada y se relajó nuevamente— así que no pasa nada… ¡Gracias papá! Le diré a Haru-chan que no tengo que conseguir un trabajo y que los besos no hacen nada —sin darle tiempo a añadir nada salió corriendo seguramente al teléfono.

Debería explicarle también que no podía ir dándole besos a su amigo, ningún tipo de besos, pero salió corriendo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más. También se dio cuenta de que tendría que darle «la charla» mucho antes de lo pensado.

Le sorprendió que los apresurados pasos de Makoto alejándose volvían con mayor apuración sin que hubiera pasado nada de tiempo.

—¡PAPÁ! —brincó un poco, Makoto se veía bastante consternado por algún motivo misterioso y definitivamente no quería saber por qué— ¿Entonces como tendremos niños cuando me case con Haru-chan? —preguntó con exagerado énfasis.

Definitivamente el señor Tachibana no quería seguir siendo partícipe de las locuras de su hijo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
